Simplistic
by fornsythia
Summary: Sometimes the unexpected can be the greatest gift of all.


January was an unforgiving month.

The cold made it difficult to finish projects at Kosei. Even with heaters inside of the studio the bite of winter never left. Yusuke often found his fingers turning frigid at the end of long sessions, stiff and refusing to move, as he tried to draw his brush down for the next stroke. It forced him to pack up early as much as it pushed him to find somewhere new.

The dormitories were used the second half of the first week - those weren't much better, what with paper-thin walls and constant movement. A table easel could easily be set up on the desk after pushing everything around, but it didn't equate for how much elbow room one would need. Twice did he nearly trip his roommate with pushing the desk's chair away quickly to stand. Another three times did Yusuke almost knock his elbow into his nose, too, while trying to arc a brush stroke higher than the last.

But even the cold followed him here; he could feel it sink into his bones faster, at times, than it had at the studios.

Which led him into choosing Leblanc for the last two weeks of the month. The first day had been on an impulsive whim; feeling his fingers still frozen within the sanction of his pockets, Yusuke had decided that getting something warm to drink would help. One thing led to another, and after a second refill on a coffee from Boss, Yusuke was sketching again. By the time Akira had joined them in coming home for the evening, two pages had been entirely filled.

Yusuke had asked if he might stop by again. Leblanc had become a warm beacon of hope in an otherwise dreary month.

Akira had welcomed the thought with a smile.

It led them through the remainder of the month up to the last week stretch - spending afternoons from school in the warmth of the small cafe had become a grateful addition to his schedule. Yusuke felt more at home within the booths and seated at the bar than he did at his dormitory room. He felt more at ease upstairs with Akira, when he could prop his easel up and actually paint with a range of freedom, than he ever had in the frigid studios.

He wondered if it was because Akira was there.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that could be a reason. Between the conversations that flowed effortlessly back and forth, and the continuous fountain of support Yusuke found himself engulfed in, Akira was undeniably a large conveyor to his success. Whether it be here or in the Metaverse, Akira had his best interests in mind.

It made him feel just as warm as the breaks they would take in the sanction of the attic. Speaking in hushed tones with their shoulders together and Akira's hand above his own, or the times that they might even brush noses before Akira would lean in - those were just as important to Yusuke as anything else.

Admittedly, more so were the times that Akira could surprise him.

Yusuke had sent a message earlier that he'd be late in coming over tonight; Kosei was having a student meeting in preparation for an upcoming gallery opportunity, one that Akira had urged him to participate in. He'd expected a little OK for a text back in return. Definitely not a question of what type of cake do you like? as the response.

He hadn't thought much about it. Perhaps if he did, he would have been more prepared for the sight when he walked into LeBlanc; Sojiro was nowhere to be seen,and neither was Futaba. For half a second, he thought even Akira wouldn't be home. The shop was entirely vacant.

"Hey. You're here early," but Akira's head poked around the edge of the cafe's little kitchen a second later. His glasses slipped down his nose enough that he had to push them up. "have a seat. I'm almost done here."

"Almost done?" Yusuke set his bag slowly on the edge of the first booth. He followed Akira's request after a moment of deliberation. "are you making curry?"

"I thought some food might be nice today," Akira said. "is that okay?"

As if on queue, his stomach growled. "- forgive me, I forgot to eat."

"Guess I'll take that as a yes."

Akira had delved into asking him about his day while moving around the kitchen: how school went, how the meeting had gone. _Do you know the date yet? Which gallery?_ Before Yusuke knew it, Akira was bringing over two plates of curry with precise balance. He might as well have blinked and missed the coffee being added to the display.

A small gesture spoke volumes regardless. An impromptu dinner filled with bits of conversation between the gaps was something that Yusuke appreciated far more than he could ever convey. To talk about everything and nothing at the same time, to have Akira stretch his legs out to knock their toes together gently - it was a perfect moment. Accentuated by a meal to finally chase away the last strands of cold that clung to his skin, Yusuke couldn't be happier.

He hardly noticed when both of them had cleared their plates and their cups had run dry.

"There's extra in the pot," Akira started to grab their dishes after a moment of deliberation. "If you need more."

Yusuke met him halfway. He collected the mugs by their handles and flatware in his other hand. "I'm afraid I must decline. One was more than enough for me."

"Well… I'm sure Boss wouldn't mind if we sent the rest home with you then."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah," Akira set the plates in the sink and reached for Yusuke's to add them to the pile. "I think he'd call it a good use of tupperware. But we'll get to that in a sec; I've got something else for you."

Yusuke's brow raised immediately. When Akira turned to glance at him, he laughed. A second later, he was stepping closer to brush his fingertips against the curve of a cheek. A strand of Yusuke's hair was then tucked behind his ear.

"Don't look so scared. I promise; it's nothing bad." as if to further quell his worries, Akira rocked forward to press their lips together. "go sit down. We'll worry about the dishes in a little bit."

Yusuke opened his mouth to protest, and Akira gave him a gentle nudge towards the table, a laugh trailing under his breath. Just like that, Yusuke knew he couldn't win.

He followed the request once more. Wandering back to the table, he settled himself down again by the time Akira finished digging around in the kitchen. He returned with a box tucked beneath his arm and a plate in his hand.

"What's this…?" seated on the plate was a cupcake more than enough for one person and covered in a dark blue icing. Curled across the top of it was a crudely drawn lobster. A single red-swirled candle stuck out from its middle. "A cake?"

Akira slid into the space beside Yusuke with a nod. "Futaba's idea was the lobster. She started it, but she told me finish it."

He could go into the artistic ramifications of what crustaceans were deemed unfit for such an occasion, but the question of why a cake still sat first and foremost in his mind.

Akira must have noticed, because not a moment later, he explained. "Today's the 28th. It's your birthday, isn't it?"

 _Oh._ Realization dawned on his face. How had he not noticed? Of course they'd been busy between the thieves and school, but he never thought it would be to this extent. With the sudden shift to his own personal life, his birthday had been the furthest thing from his mind.

"Was I wrong?" Akira asked.

Yusuke shook his head. "No - i'm just surprised, is all. I must admit I forgot; I'd hardly noticed the date. I'm certain it would have slipped by me entirely if you hadn't done this."

"Then it's a good thing," Akira pulled a matchbox out from his apron pocket. A flick of his wrist against the side of the box ignited the end. "you still have time to make a wish."

The candle danced to life once the match touched it. Akira shook his hand to dismiss the flame. He pulled the cupcake closer before slipping his arm around Yusuke's shoulders.

Yusuke glanced at Akira before he leaned in. One breath in, one breath out, and the little flame was snuffed. Just like that, his birthday had truly begun as much as it had ended. This would be the first celebration he'd had outside of the atelier.

He felt as free as he did welcomed.

"What did you wish for?" Akira was already taking the candle out of the cupcake faster than the wax could drip down. "Anything good?"

"I believe that ruins the wish, doesn't it?" he couldn't help but smile. "that's how i remember it, at least."

A noise rose from the back of Akira's throat. He moved his arm away from Yusuke's shoulders, only to peel the edge of the paper down. "I'm sure it'll come true. Did you want to split this?"

"It wouldn't be much for a celebration if I kept it all for myself, would it?"

"I suppose not."

Yusuke took it upon himself to cut the tiny cake in half. He found he couldn't be happier like this, giddy with a newfound excitement, and a gentle embrace. They were both locked into the moment as well as the warmth that it offered.

"Thank you for this, Akira. I appreciate it greatly."

As if on queue, a small wrapped box slid onto the table. "Hold on, you have one more thing."

"You're spoiling me." Yusuke murmured. After a glance, he lifted the lid. Inside was a pillow of teal tissue paper, and beneath it a little black book. An etched blue wave, churning high, was rolling across the top, and within the cover - his name. "a personalized sketchbook?"

"It's nothing fancy, but I thought you might like it." was his answer.

In truth, it was a magnificent gesture. Yusuke flipped through the pages, thumbing carefully over the surface of the paper. Same weight that he used on a regular basis. A comfortable size to place in his bag, and even then, it was one he could take anywhere he pleased. He would believe it to be a further sign of Akira's encouragement, and another act to make his heart soar.

"It's wonderful. Thank you." Yusuke couldn't help the near grin that came, or the way he arranged himself to further lean against Akira's side. "I will make sure to cherish this always."

Akira grinned down at him, and Yusuke found himself holding his breath when he leaned to kiss him. Something light, but loving nonetheless. Cherishing. Yusuke felt as if he were crashing with the wave on his cover, and right into Akira's arms.

He was certain his face would be red by the end of the night, if Akira kept smiling at him like that.

"Happy birthday, Yusuke."

He was certain this night would be one he would _always_ remember.


End file.
